


Tengerine.

by peachtone



Category: JJProject - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtone/pseuds/peachtone





	Tengerine.

Jinyoung’s the kid with the glasses, you know, walking through masses of chatter bodies and laughter that have no meaning to him. He isn’t part of those moments, he is just the kid with the glasses. Gripping his strap bag and walking to his classes, to the next and next. You would think that college would have gotten out the spokesperson every teacher in high school believed he could be, the leader and caring person everyone saw in him. It was a tad difficult for him, to do that and other things. He just wasn’t seeing it. Seeing who everyone tried him to be, which could be his self-esteem speaking for him, but he preferred to think he was being realistic with his life and himself. So, he just walks, takes notes, studies, eats, writes and sleeps.

The only times he would speak to others were the times when he needed something from them. It wasn't like, a life or death situation, it was more of a “I need your notes because if not I won’t pass this class and I’m going to end up dead” kind of thing. And yeah, maybe it was a thing about life or death. But nothing of that came out before he uttered a word, it was a “Should I?” “You could ask the professor, Jinyoung” to himself and then it came the stutters in front of people and then it was an awkward mess by the time he actually got any word out. Maybe that’s why he didn’t speak, maybe that’s why he didn’t believe he could be a leader.

So, Jinyoung’s wearing a soft looking cream and cozy sweater over his probably not-clean-at-all-shirt of his, with some jeans that made him look fine. He used those when he went to the library, he didn’t know why, but subconsciously he knew why he did it. He was wearing the new handmade beanie his older sister made for him, he loved when she did; and a matching pair of gloves. It was cold out, very cold. He put on a big coat before leaving his dorm room and walking straight, without stopping to the library that was unfortunately 20 minutes away. By the time he got there, his nose was red and cold, he was visibly shaking. He wasted no time to enter the warm welcoming feeling of the inside building and the silence. Looking around, as always, that was important for him. Not that he really was looking for anybody, not the boy he always ask for book recommendations in front of the counter. Not him, who smiled to Jinyoung and made his insides all fluttery and warm.

He was really not looking for him.

But he did spot him.

He rubbed his gloved fingers on his cold nose, trying to warm it before walking straight to the counter boy. Jinyoung didn’t catch his name till a year later of him being new around the library space, but you gotta cut him some slack, it was like being stupefied the first time he saw the counter boy. Jinyoung kept calling him ‘cat boy’ inside his head for a whole year before the boy himself said more than just a “Yeah, sure.” “You could like this book” “No problem, that’s why I’m here for,” or a simple,“Enjoy.” You’d think the day cat boy said, “And by the way, my name is Im Jaebum” Jinyoung’s reaction would’ve been a reciprocated giving answer like, “My name is Park Jinyoung,” but no. That wasn’t his reaction at all. Instead, he had made himself a fool in front of Jaebum. But that was a story for another time. Another long, long time.

He turned his bag in front of his body, taking the book he had taken the day before and handing it to a very... “Hi,” Jinyoung says out of nowhere, he blushes instantly. Jaebum extends his hand to take the book and get it in the system, but not before raising an eyebrow to Jinyoung and say back, “Hi there.” And Jinyoung blushes even more. It isn’t the fact that Jaebum is wearing his favorite color, or the fact that he was looking rather soft today, not at all. And Jinyoung wanted to cry there, wanted to go back and run straight to the safety of his room because he was being stupid. He didn’t move though, he couldn't stop looking at Jaebum which he knew at some point was going to turn out like he was being a creepy, not that he had much dignity left after breaking their routine. Yes, they had a routine and Jinyoung wasn’t okay with breaking it.

Jaebum clears his throat, fantastic Jinyoung, fantastic. He was about to say something else when Jaebum says, “Are you wearing something new?” He really didn’t know what was his face, but Jaebum’s wide eyes and open mouth said it all. “I mean, you smell different.” If that didn’t help Jinyoung to want and cry. Of happiness, of course, or maybe not, did he smell bad? It was the shirt, he knew.

Jinyoung licks his lips, shying away from Jaebum’s gaze and says, “I...I..no,n-not really...”

“Oh,” was Jaebum’s answer, he looked down and then up to Jinyoung. “It’s that...You smell like tangerine.”


End file.
